A World Unknown
by kyranosa
Summary: A girl stuck in another world trying to find an old friend (Albus Dumbledore) who can help her figure out her future and save her father's life. Romance between Kyra (my character) and Remus in later chapters! I think you'll like! Read and Review PLEASE!!
1. In Which Things Get Too Loud

          Chapter 1

          Her eyes weld up as tears streamed down her soft cheeks. It was cold in the tunnel with an icy wind streaking across her fine-featured face. A rotten smell consumed her senses as an unseen force pulled her towards the end of the tunnel. There was a loud "BANG!" followed by a ringing sound echoing in her ears. Then, everything was suddenly pitch black.

          A pounding sensation spread from between her eyes to the back of her head. The screams and yelling surrounded her as the ground beat heavily with the sound of running feet. Darkness crawled across her eyelids making the world seem even more dreadful. Then, the voice of what seemed like a young woman called out to her asking if she could possibly talk to see what else had occurred. 

          "She just came out of nowhere-"

          "From the sky! She fell out of the sky I tell you-" 

          Too many voices rang inside her already pounding head. Finally, she was able to open her eyes and see who or what was making those awful sounds. 

          An old wizard bent down to examine the features of her face and body. He seemed somewhat surprised at her attire and the unfamiliar markings covering parts of her arms and legs. Though he did not know who this being was or where they came from, he decided to lift her limp body five feet off the ground and place her gently inside some sort of transportation device that seemed oddly familiar. A dirty white van with yellow and black strips that smelled like a stink bomb waited calmly as the wizard place her inside. 

          Too many confusing devices filled the already compact compartment, though the humans there seemed to know what to do. Clean white bandages that were soon painted a dark red by the patient's blood, wrapped around her sore body to stop the blood flow. One deep cut stretched from the tip of her knee down to the back of her soaked in blood ankle. She had no feeling below her waist though from the sight of it, it seemed as though she was in terrible pain. 

          "Can you tell me your name?" A short chunky little fellow asked politely but did not receive an answer in return. "Do you have a name?" He looked irritated as she stared blankly out into the void. "Can you speak? Can you hear me? Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" He finally seemed to give up on the lass and return to her wounds. 

          "My name is none of your concern." Surprised at the sudden response he fumbled with the instruments in his hand causing several to fall and hit the carpeted floor. The man snapped his head to get a better look at the person lying on the stretcher.

          "Well, I guess the least you could do is give me a name that I could contact that would possibly-"

          "Do you know someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore?" It looked as though he strained a blood vessel trying to think of the somewhat familiar name.

          Finally, an answer came but not the one she wanted to hear. No. Well, of course not! She thought. He wouldn't know him. After all, not many have ever known him. 

          "But... I could ask a friend of mine to look him up if you'd like?" She raised an eyebrow. At least it's better then nothing.


	2. In Which She Finds A Secret

            Chapter 2

She awoke with a start as the vehicle bounced up and down causing her headache to get even worse. The light in the back compartment was darker then it was before when she first entered the van. The same weary man that was talking to her before spoke again.

          "As soon as we enter the hospital I will phone my friend to see if he has any information on this 'Dumbledore' of yours." A smile spread across his face.

          "Don't get any wrong ideas. He is not what you think. Albus is... well, my grandfather." She felt heat rise to her cheeks and hoped he didn't spot her blush. She hated lying but that was definitely a lie, but being a human, none less a man, he would surely have to buy it. And it looked as though she was right. He did.

          "Your grandfather, you say? Hm... Okay. Well, I guess I can do that for you." He hopped off the back of the van as it came to an abrupt stop. 

          It felt like hours and hours had past before the chuby looking man approached once more with information that seemed useful. She had just finished all her testings to see if any other injuries she had taken (some of which she refused to do and threatened anybody who would try to make her) when a tall shadow stretched across her room all the way to the boxed window across the room. 

          "Ma'am? I got that information you wanted." Shuffling through the papers, he didn't even notice the smirk that was slapped on the face of the young woman who sat in the hospital bed before him. 

          "Albus Dumbledore," He started.

          "What is it?" He stopped right after the name with a quizzical look upon his round face. 

          "Nothing. That's all it says... There's got to be something else in here. I swear I saw more writing on these then that." She was getting impatient. Though she appreciated what he has done for her, she didn't have the time to play games. If she knew anything about Albus it was that he would always have some way for her to contact her.

          Papers flew everywhere, drifting slowly to the ground. "Oh goodness gracious!" Now he was extremely frustrated with what little cooperation the papers had given him. 

          As she got off the bed to help pick up the scattered papers, he insisted that she rest while he cleaned up. Since she would rather gather up the papers, she refused and did so any way. 

          Reaching down she noticed an older more used paper sitting isolated underneath the tiny bed. As she grabbed it there was a sudden change in the paper that made writing slowly appear. Neat, impressive writing continued to spread across the paper. 

            _Hello my dear child. I have missed you terribly. You must come to see me. You'll find me at The Leaky Cauldron in London. I'm sure you'll find it. _

_                                                            With love,_

_                                                                   Albus_

            She couldn't wait. Finally, she would be able to talk to the man who would tell her stories to help her sleep, the one who would hold her while her parents fought, the one who would always be there for her when she needed someone. 

          "What are you doing down there?" He frowned as he noticed she had gotten her bandages dirty once more. 

          "I thought I saw another paper that had flown down underneath the bed." She did it again! Dang it!

          "And...?"

          "And what?"

          "Was it there?"

          "Oh! No. It was just a piece of scrap paper." She added quickly, "Nothing, really."

          "Okay. Well, I hope you can find him soon. But you do know that you still have three or four more days left until you can leave."

          "_What?_" She choked. "You must be joking! I can't stay here that long!"

          "I'm sorry but you must stay a little longer so we know that you are healed." Now her face was flushed. He shrugged his shoulders and exited the room. 

          That was not going to do. She had to get out of there soon, some how. And she knew just what to do.


	3. In Which Strangers Become Friends

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block… you know how it is, right? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 3

          With the moon shining brightly there were all too many places for her to hide in the shadows. It was too easy. _Obviously humans here don't believe in Guard Patrol, she thought, showing a gentle smile as she passed a bedchamber where the present residents were snoring and grunting as they dreamt. _

          Tip-toeing past the metallic elevator, she steadily made her way out into the front foyer. It had dull cream walls while the carpet was neon green causing the room to clash horribly. Not that it mattered for the carpet was soft on the feet and matched everything else in the room like the painting of a young woman searching for something in the horizon. 

          As she reached the glass doors, an alarm sounded, claiming it had found a runaway. _Fine, I'll just have to do it the hard way! _

          Shattered glass sprayed everywhere including splattered blood. Heart beating fast, she leapt into the air never again to see the faces of the men and woman who worked inside the dirty white building. The ringing of the alarm could be heard off in the distance as she flew into the night sky.

          That night, Harry awoke with a start. His scar hurt again, but not like a knife gutting it, only as if it had gone numb. It was an awkward sensation. None he had ever felt before. 

          There was a scratching noise coming from outside. Harry gathered his glasses and set them atop his nose finally realizing that Hedwig had come for a late night visit. As he stumbled out of bed careful not to wake the Dursleys, he noticed another figure to Hedwigs' left. _It must be a friend she had found on her journey. Carefully, he unlatched the window and folded back the panels. The birds entered the room as one returned to her cage and the other rested on the nearby bed._

          The visitor seemed quite exhausted from a long flight but remained alert at the presence of the other unknown character that stood inside the room. Since the bird was as black as ebony, it was difficult for Harry to distinguish what kind of bird rested atop his bed. A light lit up suddenly causing Harry to jump in fright. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden change, he found that not only was the bird unique, but also an animagus. 

          Messy, short, brown hair stood on end that didn't seem to look all that bad sat on top the person sitting on Harry's bed. A white dress was underneath a light green cloak that had a single silver button to clasp together and a long elegant tail that wrapped around the thin but built body. No shoes could be seen but they did have a pair of gray gloves upon their hands.

          "Hello," they whispered. Then, waited for a response of some sort, a greeting hopefully. 

          "Hello?" Harry looked confused and lost. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

          They pulled out a piece of paper that was crumbled up inside their pocket and held it out for him to see. "Your owl tells me that you know a person by the name of Albus Dumbledore." He nodded his head in response. "I'm suppose to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron and I wondered if you could give me directions seeing as owls just go by their scents and no directions it wouldn't be very wise for me to take them for Hedwig, as you call her."

          Harry thought for a moment about how to go about giving directions to someone who, by the looks of it, is not from around here and probably has never been to London in the first place. "Well, I could give you directions, but it'll be hard for you to get there without help if you're going to see Dumbledore. Or," he paused for effect. "I could take you there myself if you wouldn't mind riding along with me, my friend, and his family. Actually, it will probably Floo Powder because they always use it and even though it's not the safest way it's still..." He kept mumbling on but was soon interrupted by his guest.

          "Ahem. If it's alright with your friend and his family, and you, I would gladly accept your invitation."

          "Great! But first, you'll have to give me your name." 

          Great green puppy dog eyes looked into hers as she sighed. "My name is Kyranosa Eos Ignacia Chione. But, you may call me Kyra."

          "I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you, Kyra." A smile crept upon her face for the first time in days as they held hands.

          "Well met, Harry."__


	4. In Which Dreams & Letters Come To Pass

Chapter 4

_Dear Ron,_

_          A person by the name of Kyra asked me to help her with directions to the Leaky Cauldron. I figured it would be safe to help her because it seems she has some sort of connection with Dumbledore. Would you and your family mind if we take her to the Leaky Cauldron while we visit Diagon Alley? Write back as soon as possible. _

_Your friend,_

Harry 

          While he rolled up the piece of parchment, he noticed Kyra's obvious interest in the process in which these humans contact each other. Her curiosity soon turned into confusion as she patiently observed him as he gave the owl the letter. 

          "I know you just got back from a long trip but this needs to reach Ron fast, Hedwig. It's not long 'til we leave for Diagon Alley and I'd like to take you with me so we could get you a new cage since Dudley ruined your other one." There was definitely something wrong with the cage next to the window. It looked as though someone got a little hungry and bent the bars making it look deformed. Hedwig seemed to get the message and hurried out the window for her next journey while inside the room, papers flew everywhere from the gust of her wings.

          Pivoting on his right foot, he turned to notice that his newly acquainted friend had fallen asleep while scanning his school textbooks from his fourth year. With the book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, _resting upon her bosom, Harry decided it wouldn't be a good idea to take it and replace it underneath his bed where it belonged. So instead he worked on his summer homework.

          They had talked of many different subjects and got to learn more and more about the other before Harry decided to write to Ron while Hedwig rested. As Harry explained some things about the wizarding world, Kyra listened with great patience. He told her of Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Draco, and Snape. Also, he told her of the Marauder's Map and the four who made it.

          Kyranosa, on the other hand, talked of her homeland and her friend/pet falcon, Tessaril. Though it was enough information for Harry to figure out what kind of person she might be, nothing of Dumbledore came up in the conversation. But it was too late now seeing as she doesn't seem to talk of those matters, or of anything, in her sleep. He'll have to find a way for her to explain why it is she needs so desperately to see Dumbledore tomorrow. 

          "Kyra, please! We must leave. He is coming and if he finds us here, we will die. Please, hurry! We don't have much time!" Her brother lifted her from the spot she lay with his tan, muscular arms. Blood trickled down to her foot leaving prints for someone to find as a deep gash crossed the back of her ankle to the front of her knee. Pain spread throughout her body as she limped down a narrow passage with her brother slightly ahead. Light could be seen in the distance but slowly diminished as her hope gradually fell. She was in too much pain to go any farther.

          Breathing heavily, she spit as she tried to talk. "I'm sorry, my brother. I can not go any farther."

          "But you must! I won't leave you here for him to destroy your soul!" he gasped.

          "I love you, Yuri." She winced as the pain quickened its growth as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face. With a quick snap, she was up in his arms as he carried her away from danger. A blinding light spread across the floor as the end of the passage was near. 

          As they reached the outside world, all their hope demolished with a glimpse of what lay ahead. A man with a dark red cloak stood against a large tree that cast a shadow across his face. Gazing at the intruders, he lifted his body off the tree and made his way over to the young man and lady who stumbled out of his keep. "Foolish children. You know it is forbidden to enter my layer, but still you disobey me. Now, you must face the consequences!" He raised his arms menacingly as fire leapt from his hands. 

          Yuri tossed (literally) Kyra away to save her life. Fire consumed his body burning his insides and releasing his soul. She looked away as her brother's crumbling body fell to the ground quietly. Ashes floated in the wind catching on leaves and grass. Eyes swelling, she looked to where he brother lay before and glanced back at the heartless monster that stood before her. 

          A devilish laugh was realized in the cool air making birds fly and animals to run. But then, something odd happened. That laugh became a cry of hate. She watched as the most hated wizard turned into a man once more. Tears could be seen falling from his now gentle eyes. He fell to the ground with his hands cupping his face. Grief swept him away into another world where he no longer noticed the woman who now stood staring pathetically at the now helpless man. 

          "What have I done?" Screeched the man. "I've killed my own son. But, why? No, I haven't. He made me kill Yuri. What else do you want from me!?" 

          "Anicetos!" He swung around and held out a hand, ready for battle if the intruder came looking for one. Staring at the shadows he demanded for them to reveal themselves. As they stepped into the light, he realized it was his own daughter.

          "Kyra, you must leave! It is not safe for you here. Please, don't ask questions, just find Albus-" Suddenly, an unseen force threw him against a nearby tree. She ran to him but he held out a hand for her to stop. "Please, go get Albus Dumbledore. Now!" He yelled as he pushed her away from him afraid of what he might do if she stayed any longer.

          Running out of sheer terror, she never stopped to give her pounding leg a rest. The forest was dark and frowned upon her as she past through. Running out of breath, she stopped to see where her fear had taken her. Gazing around, she noticed a small cabin farther up ahead in an isolated clearing. _I knew these trees looked familiar!_ She sprinted to the little brown house, up the front porch and climbed the stairs. 

          Searching underneath her brother's bed, she had found what she was looking for. She clasped it firmly between her shaking hands and closed her eyes as she was swept way into darkness...

          She awoke with a start the next morning finding herself in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Cracking her neck felt good as the pain slowly lifted. As she sat there, she remembered her dream. The terrifying memory of her brother dying to save her life still haunted her these days. Glancing up at the clock on top the bedside table, she was amazed at how long she had slept. 

          A quiet knocking came from the door to her right. "Kyra?" Harry had gotten some toast and a glass of water out from underneath the Dursley's noses and handed them to her. She thanked him and ate while she gazed out the window trapped in her thoughts of her dream.

          Harry had been quiet while she ate, giving her time to think of past events. Writing a report on how dragon scales could be used for a temporary shielding potion was not as interesting as he thought it would be. First of all, he needed to know where to find dragon scales, what other ingredients he needed, where to find those, how to go about making the potion, how to start the spell, and how to counter the spell. It wasn't going to be easy even though it may seem like an easy process, he could find no information about any sort of spell consisting the two words 'dragon scales' and 'shielding potion' at all. It was impossible. He kept thinking Snape was just out to fail them all.

          His spirit lifted as he heard the pecking of an owl from the other side of the window. Kyra as well noticed the owl fluttering outside the window and soon met up with Harry to accompany him to the far side of the room. 

          "Look! It's a letter from Mrs. Weasley. I wonder why Ron didn't write back." Harry feed Hedwig and sat down on the bed with the letter still in his hand. He read it out loud as Kyra huddled over him.

_Harry, my dear. I am pleased to say that we would love for your friend to accompany us to Diagon Alley. We will be picking you up at 9 o'clock Saturday morning by muggle transportation so that we do not frighten your relatives as we did before when we came by Floo Powder. Oh, and if the Dursley's will be kind enough to let you stay here for the rest of the summer I'm sure Ron, Fred, and George would be happy to see you, as we all will. _

_With love._

_Molly Weasley_

          "Great! I guess we'll have to pack up seeing as Saturday's tomorrow. Too bad it isn't today." Harry and Kyra laughed as she finally realized that things seemed to be going pretty well so far. She smiled to herself becoming anxious to met Harry's friends. _If he's this good of a person, they've got to be good people, also._


	5. In Which A Wizard Finds Another Amusing

Chapter 5 

No light could be seen inside the smoke filled layer. Only wizards seemed to come and go, no muggles, just wizards. A lone man grieving in the corner eyed the large group that entered, two brunets and five red heads. He detested red heads. Most of them were too kind and generous, everything he was not. Their hearts were pure as his shriveled even more every time it beat. 

Then, he noticed another brown haired woman who casually marched up to the counter beside the younger brown haired boy. Even though she may have looked familiar, he knew that he had never seen her before. She was too pure also. Her stance and posture was perfect in every way. Her robes wrapped gracefully around her body as she shifted her weight. And her eyes were that of an angel's. Realizing that he had been staring the entire time, he shook his head as if that would bring sense to him. 

If his master knew what he had been doing for the past three days, he would have for sure seen a great green light before death brought him down. He had been sent on a mission to capture a boy called Ronald Weasley. The Dark Lord told him that he would recognize him by his flaming red hair, as he stood, second shortest, in a group filled with red heads. Supposedly, they were to come to Diagon Alley *sometime* this week. Three days had already past and no sign of any large flock of red headed wizards.

Wait a second… Was that just?… Did they just?… Were they just?… Now their… gone? Where did they go? "How bloody stupid can one get? They were right in front of my face and I just couldn't stop staring and finish my job, but *no*... I just had to look at the pretty girl and mess..." 

As he mumbled to himself, a man across from him watched the odd sight of a wizard beating himself up. A smile played across his lips as he saw the mark of Voldemort on his forearm. _I don't think you will get what you want here, my friend. The old wizard thought with his gray eyes smiling down upon the man._

Feeling that the woman's radiation had deceased, he laid his hand over the front of his cloak, and lifted himself off the chair to advance to the stairs. Searching the corridor, he found it was safe to put a protection spell against the dark arts over the room in which his company slept. While mumbling the incantation, he swept his hand over the door causing a swishing sound from his robes.

Satisfied with himself, the old wizard turned and floated to his room longing for a soft bed with many covers to sleep upon. In his happiness for a good night's rest, he did not notice the man in the shadows. 

Waiting for his chance, he slipped into moonlight and came to a stop in front of the nearest door. _I do not need any magic to open this door, old man. Your doings have done nothing and will not save your friends. A key appeared in his hand and as he plugged the hole and turned the key round, the hinges released and the room welcomed the stranger into its lair._


	6. In Which Fire Spreads

Chapter 6

Her mind was not yet asleep though her eyes were tightly shut. A noise came from her left sounding like a swift scrape against the carpeted floor. Rustling of a nearby bed sheet followed by a surprised muffled yelp told her something was amidst. Sensing a strong presence amongst them, she opened her eyes discovering nothing but darkness slightly different than the darkness that consumed her in her sleep. Soundlessly, she turned her head slowly to meet the gaze of the intruder. Quickly tossing a smaller figure to his side, he raised his wand in order to rid the world of her. Before the intruder could even mumble a spell, Kyra flung her hand in his direction and with a voice not her own, yelled an unknown incantation. Many heads popped up, but quickly fell in fright. Fire spread from Kyra's fingertips and engulfed its prey in a blinding firestorm.

* * * * *

Screams and shouts awoke him with a start. The old wizard gathered his wand and heavy forest green cloak as he marched in the direction of chaos outside his door. 

'Chaos' was definitely an understatement. Total vanquishment of the opposing room and the hallway before him was more like it. As he gazed into the darkness of the night, fire lit the eerie sky atop numerous houses and trees. Anything that got in the spells path was destroyed. Bewilderment spread across his face. Who could possibly be powerful enough to conjure up such a destructive spell? Only one soul that he knew of could perform such a spell as this. Confusion clouded his thoughts. _It just isn't possible. The man died years ago. Yet... could it be? Kyra?..._ No, impossible. Her soul would not be able to handle such power. It is even said to be more powerful than the Avada Kedavra curse. Said to be? No. He has seen it. He has seen its power and even he, Albus Dumbledore, is afraid of it.

A sudden jerk of his shoulder brought him back to reality. Releasing his attention from his thoughts, he turned to stare into the scorched chambers. Thick, black smoke emerged from the never-ending blaze of fire. Muggles and wizards alike, brought canisters brimmed with icy water to distinguish the flames from Hell, but to no avail. 

Covering his nose and mouth with his thick cloak, he leapt into the room to find any survivors. Noticing an unconscious body sprawled onto the floor, he levitated the limp body off the ground and into his frail arms. No other bodies could be seen inside the smoke-filled room. As he exited the hotel room, he casually glanced at the faces before him. 

They all looked alike. Every face was covered in a thick layer of dirt from the smoke. It didn't matter if you were white or black, muggle or wizard, every single soul looked no different than the one standing next to it. A grin played across his lips as he realized this. 

Finally, a man came up to Albus lending him a hand with the injured in his arms. Releasing them of their responsibility was very much appreciated as Albus stretched them to their full extent letting his arms relax.

As he searched through the injured, he spotted a very familiar face. "Molly, my dear! Are you alright?" He rushed to her side as she lay on a stretcher. Second degree burns spread up her arms and around to her back. Her hair scorched (which, to Albus, looked almost ridiculous, but decided not to laugh, despite himself, at the sight of her fringed, and now brown, hair) and her eyes were vacant. 

"Albus? Er... Is everyone okay? Are my children okay? Please, Albus tell me!" With every word her upper body rose a little more off the stretcher. Albus smiled and nodded gently. "And Arthur and Harry and Hermione and Kyra, too?" Her eyes now filled with more worry.

"Yes, Molly. Everyone is safe. Please, you must rest." He laid a hand on her brow as she fell back, reassuring her. Eyes softening, she looked up at the sky as she was taken into the back of an ambulance.


	7. In Which Friends Meet Again And Suspicio...

Chapter 7

The Daily Prophet had a very tough time figuring out who was responsible for the destruction of many houses and the Leaky Cauldron. They had a field-day creating suspects, many of which weren't even at the crime scene. Gary Hollanbrand, Janessa Hesper, Laken Rae Maylin, Torr Isis, Korento Astrum, and much more were named as suspects who could 'summon Hell's fire'. Still, no one was certain 'Who the bloody hell did it'.

Tears crowded her eyes as she read the paper. So many dead because of her. If only she knew how to control it then none of this would've happened. Twenty-four people would still be alive today if it wasn't for her. Shame and guilt flooded her mind, feeding off her soul as she sank deeper and deeper into the article, consumed by its choice of words. 'Malevolent acts', 'murderous insanity', and 'a heartless git' to name a few harsh words said by harsh writers.  Concerned with the well being of the injured, she turned to the backside of the page, but before she could get a glimpse at any names upon the page, the door swung open reveling a tall man with a gentle face.

As he strode over to her bed, she instantly knew who the man was. None other than Albus Dumbledore could have such a beard as that and sparkling gray eyes which soothed the soul. When he smiled at her, all her worries vanished leaving her with pure delight. "Well met, Albus."

"Well met, my dear. It has been so long since I've had the pleasure of your company." Her grin quickly grew into a great smile, which Albus couldn't resist, but beamed even brighter.

"Ten years, I believe." Her smile faded into a frown. "Albus, my brother is dead."

"Yuri! But... How?" His eyes no longer sparkling but filled with anger and grief. The outburst startled Kyra making her jump. Never has she seen Albus in such a dangerous mood. Wishing he wouldn't kill the messenger, she continued.

"Anicetos was possessed by a dark force. Upset that we ventured into his lair, he killed Yuri. Albus! Let me finish, please. Anicetos was the one who sent me to find you. After he killed Yuri, he fell to his knees and warned me not to come any closer for fear of what might happen if I did. He told me you would know what to do and how to save him. Please, Albus, you must help me! Help me get my father back." No longer able to hold back her tears, she cried heavily as Albus took her into his arms.

"My dear Kyra. I will find a way to help your father. I promise." Rocking her shaking body back-and-forth, he wondered if this was a promise he could keep. He knew of the evil inside Anicetos' mind but knew no way of defeating its darkness. Kyra was like his own child to him and he would do anything to help her. Even if it meant that he could possibly die. He didn't care. As long as she was safe nothing else mattered.

* * * * *

Harry's head felt as if he had just been dropped out of a ten-floor building and landed on his head. Checking his surroundings, he slowly lifted his head off the pillow in order to raise the rest of his body into a sitting position. A nurse came in to check up on him and told him the conditions of his company. Mrs. Weasley was in the worst condition out of everyone but she was quickly recovering. The nurse said that she had a very strong will and that many don't recover that fast from such an injury. Relieved of the good news of his friends, Harry wondered what had happened to Kyra. 

So much power resided inside her. It's as if it was the power of the Shangri-La itself. He had heard her say something that sounded like 'aifsigr kassia ignacia' or something like it. As he thought, he realized something very odd of the incantation. 'Ignacia' is part of her name. But what would that mean? Was she named after the spell? Was the spell named after her? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, something about her just didn't fit and he had to find out.


	8. In Which Interesting Facts Are Told

AN: I'm so sorry this is short but it a 'must have'! Well, I hope you enjoy! And please review! It makes me really happy when my readers do and it also inspires me to write more! Thanks! J

Chapter 8

Tension increased as Kyra began to tell her journey inside the deserted Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. Kyra noticed the attention they were all giving her as she calmly explained what had happened in the past few days. When she finished, silence grew heavy and soon became uncomfortable. 

Ron, looking completely dumbfounded, sighed and looked deep into her eyes. A sudden question popped into his head as if to say, 'Duh?' "Kyra? What was that spell you did in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I can answer that." Dumbledore smiled gently upon Ron and continued. "It is the power of her people, the Tiernans. They are said to be great warriors who are the favorites of the Fire God, Ignacia. Each century, she chooses a new heir to wield her powers. Kyra's grandfather, Artemas Thalial Chione was a Chosen. He, too, could wield the great powers of Igancia. And it seems to me that the Heir of Igancia is one of the Chione family once again." When he finished, many eyes and mouths were open wide with astonishment. His gaze finally met that of Kyra's as she pondered on what she had just learned. To be truthful, she did not know of the origin of her powers. She had had them all her life but never learned why she was the one to suffer under its greatness. 

As the next few hours slowly past, she realized that many seemed to think her powers were a miracle. She had never seen it as such and knew by the pain and grief that her powers were no such thing. Deciding it was best left unsaid, she excused herself and went into the newly restored Leaky Cauldron to catch some sleep. 

Though her body rested, her mind was hard at work mentally calculating how much she really didn't know of her powers and herself.

As she dreamt that night, she dreamed of Yuri. She missed him terribly. Once they were inseparable, but now, never again will they be together. Unless...


End file.
